The Digiduds I-Almost Digidestined, But Not Quite!
by Umi
Summary: *gsap* Umi wrote a fic!! Quick get the camera!! The Digidestined meet some odd characters in the forest who, like most everybody else, want to get rid of them. This has quite a bit of humor (I try *blush*) and also has adventure type stuff....
1. Almost Digidestined, But Not Quite!!

************************************  
Hello!! *looks out at empty audience* Oh well....was that a waste of a sentence, or what? *mutters* Aww...no one's reading this...  
  
I don't own Digimon (but I'd like to, merchandising opportunities galore!) so suing me ain't the best idea, cause I'll beat the pants off ya in court anyhow!  
************************************  
The Digi-duds Part I: Almost Digidestined, but not Quite  
  
A dark shadow falls over the moon as several flying Digimon and their riders blaze across the sky, coming in for a landing next to a small lake. Unfortunately, these weren't the most coordinated Digimon, and instead of landing next to the lake, one bashed into a tree, the other made a belly lading on the water's silvery surface, making ripples in the reflection of the moon.  
  
Soon, the flying Digimon de-digivolved and the riders made their way to the shore where they met six other children, much like themselves.  
  
"Have you located the Digidestined?" their leader asked.  
  
"Yes," one answered. "You wouldn't believe how vaunerable they are. They're all asleep!"  
  
"Of course, you nitwit!" said the brains. "It's nighttime!"  
  
"So we attack at dawn?" another asked.  
  
"That's right, little sister," the leader answered.  
  
**************************************************  
Sora yawned. She was glad the sun was finally up. As she gazed around at her sleeping companions, she felt something amiss. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Just my imagination," she told herself.  
  
Sora carefully woke everyone, one by one.  
  
Tai barely opened his eyes before asking, "What's fer breakfast?"  
  
"I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" cheered T.K.  
  
Mimi, Kari,T.K., and their Digimon looked for fruit while Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon retrieved some firewood. Joe fished in a pond while Gomamon sulked how everyone was eating his buddies. Izzy was puttering on his laptop and Tentomon was hanging around him. Again, Matt was elected chef and cooked the fish Joe brought him over a fire, courtesy of Agumon.  
  
"What's wrong, Matt?" asked Gabumon. He had noticed how Matt had inadvertently been stirring around the embers of the fire with a stick, staring into space.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing....." Matt trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts once more.   
  
"Then how come your letting the fish burn, hotshot?" Tai asked, more worried about his breakfast burning than whatever was going on in Matt's head. Matt quickly attended to the fish, when suddenly the bushes behind Tai started shaking.  
  
"Watch out!" Sora's eyes had immediately been drawn to the bush as a bad feeling from earlier still hung over her. She shoved Tai to the side with all her might and landed with a thud on her stomach, where Tai had been standing moments earlier. Sora's heart was pounding as a figure stepped out of the bushes. She closed her eyes tightly, expecting an insane evil Digimon no one had ever heard of.  
  
"What's the matter Sora?" questioned T.K., as he stepped out of the bushes followed closely by Mimi, Palmon, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon who was actually riding shotgun on top of his hat. They carried an abundance of fruits from the forest, that Palmon had O.K.'d individually.  
  
Sora sighed heavily as she got up and helped up Tai who made a crash landing on the rough ground beside her.  
  
Sorry about that, Tai," she apologized.  
  
"Forget it Sora," he told her. "You were only trying to help." He gave her a wide smile and she blushed.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt and Joe had been frantically trying to extinguish the charred sea-life that now barely resembled fish. Sadly, they weren't very popular at breakfast.  
  
"Matt, how come you burned the fish?" T.K. asked. He considered his brother "the best chef in the Digiworld" (which was probably true) and the over-fried fish were a let down.  
  
"Sorry, T.K.," he apologized.  
  
"Yeah, Matt's been pretty preoccupied this morning," Tai added. "That's probably how we ended up with a Cajun breakfast."   
  
Laughing echoed off the shores of the pond they were camped by. Izzy failed to notice, for he was still typing furiously, as he had been all morning. His slightly happy expression faded to a rather disturbed one as he began to read an e-mail from Gennai he had just discovered.  
  
"Guys....." he began.  
  
************************************************************  
"I thought we were gonna attack at dawn...." said one of the littler figures.  
  
The figures gathered once more around the lake shore. This time it was early afternoon. Their obviously ruined plans proved them to be some of the most un-punctual {izzat a word?} figures in Digiworld.  
  
"We were, but everyone was up so late last night tracking them, nobody got any sleep, so everyone slept late, therefore wrecking our plans to attack in the early morning." The figure explained to his younger brother.   
  
"Ok, so what now?" another asked. "I'm worried. What if we get attacked on our way to attack them?"  
  
"Oh, stop worrying," said his Digimon.  
  
"Let's get moving," said the leader.  
  
"They have no idea what's in store for them......" chuckled one with a purse.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ya know, sometimes I kill myself with my own cliffhangers...pretty sad, sure...*sigh* Oh well, if anyone wants to read more of this, I'll write more, BUT the chances of that don't look good right now....*smile* Thank you for reading!!  



	2. Bombs Away!!

******************************************  
*jaw drops to floor, eyes pop out of head, starts choking on Pocky* I would have been happy just to get one lousy review when instead I got just the opposite...I don't believe this!! People liked my story!! A couple of my favorite authors gave me good reviews!! *smiles sheepishly, eats more Pocky* Heh, I guess I'm better than I thought...I gotta start making a name for myself as a fanfiction author....Now how should I go about it anyhow? *scratches head*  
  
I don't own Digimon, which you should be glad about cause if I did...*evil grin*  
  
******************************************  
The Digiduds! Part Two-Bombs Away!!   
  
"We ought to get going, everybody," Tai said. He noticed how his companions had already finished breakfast, but didn't seem to want to start walking yet.  
  
"Well, it's not like we going to be late for any appointments," Matt pointed out. "We don't even have a clue where we're going." Tai could sense annoyance in his voice.  
  
"We'll never know where we're going if we don't check it out, now will we?" Tai was getting angry. "I say we head towards that desert," Tai tried to avoid a fight.  
  
"We have no idea what could be waiting for us! What if we get lost and fry? Did you ever think of that?" Matt glanced at T.K. who was playing with Kari. Tai knew Matt was only worried about his brother, but Tai always wondered why it made him act like such a jerk.  
  
The two boys hadn't noticed how the other kids were gathered around Izzy and his laptop. While they had been arguing, Izzy had called the group over to see an e-mail from Gennai. The boys wandered over seeing worried expressions on their friends' faces.  
  
"Izzy...."Tai began, "What's going on?"  
  
***********************************  
"Here we come Digidestined," said one of the figures.  
  
They were sitting in a tree overlooking the campsite. It was amazing that all sixteen of them (eight figures, eight Digimon) could fit on the same tree branch at once........  
  
*crack*   
  
"Ohhhh boy......"  
  
***********************************  
  
"Well, as far as I can tell there are-" Izzy was cut off by a gigantic CRASH!!!!  
  
All heads turned to where the noise came from. There in the shadows was mile high pile of figures.   
  
"Well there goes our dramatic entrance," one figure said.  
  
"That was plenty dramatic by my standards," said one other figure, while adjusting his glasses. They quickly got up and tried to look as scary and mysterious as they could, but it was no use. The looks on the Digidestineds' faces told them they had already royally screwed up.   
  
"Oh, well, let's just get on with it." The figures began to advance. Soon out of the shadows and into view.  
  
The Digidestined, however, weren't paying much attention. After the entrance they had made, the kids figured they weren't much of a threat.  
  
"So," Izzy continued, "I guess that's what Gennai meant. In his e-mail, he said there would be powerful new enemies headed our way."  
  
"Can you really call them powerful?" asked Joe, glancing at them.  
  
"Of course we're powerful!" A skinny boy stepped out into the light. He wore glasses. His green hair was cut short. He had on a cardigan sweater and a pair of brown slacks. "I'm Jim," he said.  
  
"Wow he looks like you, Joe!" T.K. was amazed.  
  
"He sure does!" Another figure emerged. This one was a short boy. He wore a backwards hat and shorts. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight, the little that could be seen from underneath his hat, that is. He had knapsack on his back. A taller one, who was also a blonde and carried a small instrument in one of his gray, gloved hands followed that boy. Both wore black shirts, the taller one had on gray cargo pants. Each one had dark eyes.{Dot eyes! Izzy: Hey! Those are my eyes! *giggle*} I am Mike, and this is my little brother, T.J.  
  
"This is getting freaky....." Sora said, more amazed than Joe, T.K., and Matt put together.  
  
"They need better outfits," Mimi said, studying their clothes.  
  
"Oh really?" Two more figures. Girls. One had dark red hair falling out from a cowboy hat with a small, yellow rim. She wore a green dress and carried a purse. Her feet were adorned with khaki-colored tall, cowboy boots with sharp spurs on the backs. "I'm Mini."  
  
The other had short brown hair, but you couldn't tell because it had been stuffed under a skater's helmet. She also wore long, baggy, rolled jeans. (Only at the ends.) "I'm Sera."  
  
"Very interesting," Izzy said. He scratched his head and began reaching for his laptop to see if they were Digimon or aliens.  
  
"Oh, isn't it just sooo Prodigus?" Another short kid, but taller than T.J. He wore brown shorts and had purple {yeah, purple} hair. His gloves were green, and not to mention the green laptop on his back with a pear on it. "My name's Dizzy."  
  
"Hey, is this some sort of sick joke?" Tai was getting bored, and you could tell. "How longs this gonna take?"  
  
"Tai? Are they our friends?" Kari asked.  
  
"Don't forget, me, their leader, Kai and my little sister Tari!" Kai was wearing baggy shorts, and a long sleeved orange turtleneck with a skull on it. His hair was propped up with some pilot goggles that were much thicker than Tai's, but his major spiky brown hair was still pretty short. Behind him was a short girl, with a lavender, short sleeved shirt. Wrapped around her neck was a long, fuchsia scarf that hung to her knees. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back in two pigtails. On her finger was one of those rings you blow into and it whistles.  
  
"Okay...so...you're here because?" Tai was a little annoyed by the fact that there was a clone of him standing in his way.  
  
"They were more impressive as figures," Sora whispered. Mimi nodded.  
  
"Now, we're gonna destroy you Digidestined!" Kai screamed insanely. He realized what he just said and ran behind Tari screaming "Save me, Tari!"  
  
"I think it's high time our plan got underway," said Jim.  
  
"Let's get'm!!!!" yelled Sera.  
  
"Okay, drop it on my signal," Dizzy said into a headset. The Digiduds climbed back into a tree, but the branch was lighter because their Digimon had disappeared.  
  
"Now!!!!!" Dizzy yelled.  
  
"Guys... we've got company..." Izzy said. All heads looked up. No one could tell what it was but it was headed straight for them.  
  
************************************************  
There we go!! Part two!! That wasn't so bad, eh? HUH?! *looks down* I'm out of Pocky!! *starts cursing* I'll write another part depending on the reviews, and whether or not I can find some more snack food....Thank you for reading!! *smile*  



	3. Driftwood Digidestined!!

****************************************  
Hello! I'm here with more of this lovely story!! ^_^ *munch, munch* Yummm....coconut Pocky is good...fanfiction and foreign snackfood mix like water and oil, as you'll discover very soon...this one is gonna be long *stretches out arms* and I can tell already!!  
  
Thank you to the people who review, I really appreciate it!! Please, if you like this, review!! Even if only one person wanted this story to continue, that would be enough for me!!  
  
I don't own Digimon. (No kidding?!)  
  
****************************************  
The Digiduds! Part Three-Driftwood Digidestined!!  
  
  
"Watch out!!!" Joe yelled. Everyone scattered as the most horrendously sized creature came plummeting towards the piece of land they had just been standing on. It landed making a thunderous noise and creating an immense tremor that shook the entire Digiworld.   
  
"It's Blubbermon!!!" shouted Tentomon. "The biggest Digimon in Digiworld!" It had missed the kids and Digimon, but the ground began shaking violently. The missing evil Digimon had been located, for they were the ones who dropped the thing.  
  
"Your aim needs help!" Matt yelled at the Digiduds, who were now out of the tree and riding their Digimon.  
  
"You fool!" Mike yelled back. "We weren't aiming for you!" they chuckled as they rode away leaving the Digidestined on the unstable ground.   
  
**********************************************  
  
"So now the ground will break, and they'll all get separated?" Tari asked her brother.   
  
"That's the plan." Kai answered. They looked down at the ground below as they were flying away. They could still see the shapes of the Digidestined and the blob that was Blubbermon.  
  
"Then we'll get rid of 'em one by one when they're weak!!!" yelled Sera excitedly.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The ground was still shaking. Suddenly, it began to rip apart as each child clung to its Digimon. The kids were slowly drifting away from each other. File Island had been totally ripped apart. {At first he doesn't seem so big, and then this picture comes into your mind!!! What has that guy been eating?}   
  
"T.K.!!!" Matt yelled, as he desperately tried to hop across hunks of drifting land to get to his brother. Gabumon had trouble keeping up.  
  
"Matt! Help!" T.K. was scared as he wailed for his older brother. The only ones who managed to stay together were Tai and Kari. They clung tightly in a wad with their Digimon so no one would get lost. Unfortunately, the sea had whitecaps and a large wave was headed for the kids.   
  
"Tentomon!" Izzy cried. Tentomon quickly Digivolved and air lifted Izzy out of the way of the wall of water. Izzy looked down in horror as he realized his closest friends had just been swept away by the sea. "Kabuterimon! We have to look for them!" Kabuterimon skimmed the sea countless times, but no sign of anyone appeared.   
  
"Izzy, let's land and see if anybody made it to shore, okay?" Kabuterimon turned his head to look at his friend.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right, Kabuterimon." They landed on one of the largest pieces of land in sight, where there was some forest. Kabuterimon de-volved and their search began.  
  
"Maybe I can use my laptop to locate their Digivice signals." He quickly turned on his laptop and brought up a current map of File Island. Amazingly, his map was automatically updated after the Island separated.   
  
"At least the pieces of land stopped moving," he sighed. Suddenly dots started blinking on the screen. "Aha!" Izzy said.   
  
"Are the dots the others?" asked Tentomon. He could see the screen flashing as Izzy watched intently.  
  
"Yes! The red dots are the other kids and the green dots are the Digimon. Luckily, most of the dots are on land!" Then, as quick as it appeared, the map faded. "Oh no!" said Izzy as he watched the map disappear from sight. "Oh no, it indicates the battery is dead," Izzy sighed once more.  
  
"You would've never been able to get to them in time anyhow!" an evil voice called. "In fact, you won't ever be leaving this island again anyhow!" The mysterious voice revealed itself to be none other than Dizzy accompanied by Zappamon his sidekick.   
  
"Oh no!" Tentomon gasped. He couldn't think what to do.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Izzy asked.   
  
"We've been sent here by our leader to destroy you." Zappamon replied calmly. {He's some sorta freakish looking thing if ya ask me. How do I come up with this stuff?}  
Zappamon was a black version of Motimon, only he had wings and a three-foot long tail that looked like a string of popcorn you'd hang on a Christmas tree.   
  
"You want to fight? Why?" asked Izzy. Izzy really had no reason to fight with Dizzy, and he could tell Tentomon wasn't about to attack for no reason.  
  
"Because! None of your business! I have my reasons! Attack, Zappamon!"  
Dizzy yelled. Zappamon, who really looked like he had no chance against Tentomon (who was twice his size), charged.   
  
"Oh well," Tentomon sighed. "Super shocker!"   
  
"Bug zappa!" yelled Zappamon. Tentomon's attack bounced right off the little guy, but Zappamon's attack fried poor Tentomon, who couldn't understand why.   
  
"You fools! Zappamon is a very powerful champion Digimon!" Dizzy laughed.  
  
"I hadn't....noticed...." Tentomon said as he pulled himself up again.   
  
"Tentomon! Just Digivolve! My crest of Knowledge will help!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Your Knowledge is no match for my crest of......Idiocy!!!!" Dizzy laughed maniacally.   
  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to...........Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon Digivolve to........MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Zappamon Digivolve to.........Exterminatormon!" {Bugs best watch it, or they'll get squashed by....an exterminator! Audience: You said it....}   
  
"Bug Spray!" yelled Exterminatormon.  
  
"Horn Buster!" The attacks smashed into each other, exploding. Izzy coughed as the smoke cleared. MegaKabuterimon had blocked the explosion with the back of his shell and was in front of Izzy to protect him from harm. Dizzy had disappeared along with Exterminatormon, who Izzy figured was Zappamon by now since the crest of Idiocy was lying on the ground nearby. Izzy walked up and picked off the ground. He held it up in the sun, which had come out minutes ago. The symbol on the front of the crest was a head with squiggles popping out of it.   
  
"Hmm...." Izzy slipped it in his pocket.  
  
"What's that Izzy?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"Dizzy's crest. I guess he must've dropped it." Izzy tried his laptop once again. The battery was still out.{Wait a minute, its not like the battery could've been magically recharged! Oh well...}"How are we going to find the others now...my Digivice! Of course!" He pulled out his Digivice and looked at the screen.  
  
"Do you see anyone?" asked Tentomon. He peeked over Izzy's shoulder.  
  
"Just one person.....Let's go!"   
  
*********************************************  
Yay!! Another part done for the loyal reviewers...*munch, munch* Yay!! And I've still got some Pocky left!! *gulp* Nevermind...AND do you see that green box there?? *audience looks down* Yes!! That one!! Type something in it for me, I beg of you!! I want some input, so as to make the story better for all of you!! Thank you for reading!! ^_^  
  
  



	4. Digital Chef, Evil Chef!!

************************************************  
*doing funny accent* "Moo, I say." *laughs hysterically* I just can't get over that...*more laughing* Haha!!! *starts choking on Pocky* Ulp...*gag* pah!! *swallows lump of Pocky* Sorry...I know, as my dear sidekick Miko always says, 'Sanity is overrated.'  
  
Thank you to the loyal reviewer-type-people!! *munch, munch*  
  
I don't own Digimon, or Pocky, for that matter...*munch, munch*  
  
************************************************  
The Digiduds Part IV-Digital Chef, Evil Chef!!  
  
  
A large, blue bug flew over the water with a small, orange clad figure riding on its back. The child looked intently over the waters, hoping to see any sign that his friends might be nearby, safe. Every once in a while, he checked a small device to see if the blinking dot on it was coming closer or not.  
  
"Kabuterimon! We're getting closer! Turn slightly north and keep straight! We should come on them soon!" Izzy called to his friend.  
  
Kabuterimon gave a slight nod as he followed instructions. The boy and the insect continued steadily towards their destination. Izzy kept vigilant watch for his companions. Kabuterimon grew tired and was about to tell Izzy they needed to land for the night when they saw it. A large white thing floating in the water with an exasperated-looking kid riding on its back.  
  
"That's Ikkakumon! And Joe!" Izzy cried happily.  
  
**********************************************  
"Huh?" Joe looked up in time to see Izzy and Kabuterimon swoop towards them. "Izzy! You're ok!!" Joe called excitedly.  
  
After a quick and happy reunion, the two voted on landing at the nearest island. Camp was set up and plenty of eating and talking ensued. Joe listened intently as Izzy informed them about what had recently occurred.  
  
"So what's the story, you two?" Izzy asked Joe and Gommamon.{How the heck do ya spell "Gommamon"?}  
  
"Well," Joe began. "After the wave hit, we went under. I thought I was a goner when I saw that Gomamon was sinking too. You know what the weirdest part is, Whamon swallowed us so we wouldn't drown!!"   
  
"But isn't Whamon dead?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but there's more!" Gomamon said.  
  
"We rode in Whamon for quite a while," Joe continued. "But I had a feeling something was wrong all along. Whamon didn't say anything to us and brought us to the surface. When we got there, Whamon faded away and we were in the middle of the ocean. Gomamon Digivolved, and we drifted for a while, then you two found us."  
  
"Intriguing," Izzy pondered the situation. Soon all grew tired and Joe was left on first watch for the night. Slowly his eyelids began to fall and his mind wandered to thoughts of his other friends and how they were. He gazed out over the water from their campsite on the shore. He thought how lucky he was to have friends like Gomamon and Izzy. Joe looked over at his sleeping buddy and noticed that there was a figure emerging from the bushes behind Gomamon.......  
  
**********************************************************  
Gomamon opened his eyes and yawned a little. He looked up at what had to be the stupidest-looking Digimon he had ever seen, save Sukamon. Thinking he was still asleep, he passed it off as a dream and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell back to sleep.  
  
**********************************************************  
"Who's there?" Joe called. The figure stepped out followed by some crazy-looking short thing.  
  
"Why, it is I Jim!!! And my friend Chefmon!!" the skinny kid miraculously didn't wake anyone, except for Gomamon, who he accidentally stepped on.......  
  
"YOW!!!!!!" screeched Gomamon. "Hey! Watch your footing, buster!" He shook his fist{"Does he have one?" Asuka asked. Hey it sounded good, so lay off!}violently at the two intruders.   
  
"Chefmon!! Kill them!!!" Jim ordered his small friend. Chefmon resembled a Gekomon, {minus the horn) plus a chef hat, apron, and a butcher's knife.   
  
"What??!!!" Joe panicked. "Why do you want to kill us!!! Aren't there few enough kids in the Digiworld anyhow?!"  
  
"C'mon Joe! I can handle him!" Gomamon pleaded.  
  
"I just would like to stay alive...but lets move it into the forest, okay?" Joe said quietly.  
  
Gomamon Digivolve to...................Ikkakumon!  
  
"Slice and Dice!!" yelled Chefmon. "My specialty is cooked fish!!" He charged with his knife pointed at Ikkakumon. Since Ikkakumon had thick fur{Blubber! He had blubber too!!} the knife bounced right off of him. "Ack!!" Chefmon shrieked.  
  
"Use the power of my crest of Irresponsibility!!" Jim told him.  
  
"What kind of crest is that?" Ikkakumon asked Joe. {A really messed up one!! Audience: Stop that!! You're wrecking the story!! Heck, it is my story!!  
  
Chefmon Digivolve to..................Frymon!!  
  
"House Special!" A plate of fried fish flew straight towards Ikkakumon.{Ikkakumon: Bob, Sam?! Is that you guys?! I'll avenge you! *Umi snickers*}  
  
"Look out!!!!" Joe ran like a shot to dodge the platter of airborne seafood, and Ikkakumon did his best to waddle out of its path.   
  
"Horn Torpedo!" The unfortunate fish were blown to pieces as they made contact with the large missile.   
  
"Yeah! One more, Ikkakumon!" Joe cheered to his friend. As suggested by Joe, a second missile was launched. The large explosive directed itself right at Jim and Frymon.  
  
*************************************  
Izzy rolled over and groaned. Where was that racket coming from?! He slowly, with much effort, climbed onto his knees and made his way over to where his bug Digimon was sleeping like a log.   
  
"Tentomon, wake up! Joe and Gomamon are gone and there is a most interesting noise coming from the forest." Tentomon shifted uncomfortably, as he was being violently shaken awake by his friend.   
  
"Let's go, Izzy. Maybe another one of those odd Digidestined is after Joe."  
  
They proceeded into the forest. Both ran, fearing for the missing pair.  
  
*****************************************  
Ikkakumon's torpedo continued towards its target, who kept running away like chickens. Suddenly, Jim dove into the bushes without noticing that his crest had flown off his neck. Frymon stood and stared wearily as the missile landed smack dab in front of him and exploded.   
  
Jim poked his head out of the bushes. "Oh well, pop goes the weasel." Jim looked at his Digimon emotionlessly, who was currently out of service.  
  
Joe looked horrified. "Don't you even care about what happens to your Digimon?!" Joe yelled angrily. He raised his fist.  
  
"Why should I? It's just a mindless beast." Jim told them, although he was quite aware the odds were against him.   
  
Ikkakumon de-voled to Gomamon and obviously had been angered by this careless comment. "Watch it, buster! We've got feelings, too!"  
  
"No concern of mine. In fact, you're just another mindless beast too, so you shouldn't be talking!" Jim glared at Gomamon indignantly.  
  
"Why you....that's going too far!" Joe yelled angrily. "No one makes fun of my friends!"  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have no time for hoodlums bothering me. Frymon, get up!" He yelled to the injured Digimon. "We'll meet again, Joe. His exhausted Digimon staggered behind as he disappeared into the forest once again.  
  
Joe and Gomamon watched disgustedly. "Joe, Gomamon!" Izzy called as he and Tentomon ran to greet their friends. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure, myself," Joe said as he bent down to pick up the misplaced crest of Irresponsibility. He examined it carefully and noticed the symbol on the front, an "x" with triangles surrounding it. "Izzy, what do you make of it?" Joe asked handing the object to Izzy.  
  
"How interesting...it's just like the other...." Izzy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Other?" Gomamon asked worriedly.  
  
********************************************  
Ta Da!! Sorry, but that's all for today.... I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, ya know, to help preserve my sanity and all...there couldn't be just three people reading this could there??! Thank you for reading!! ^_~  
  
  
  



	5. Lost In The Woods!!

***********************************  
Are you being served?  
Audience: ???  
Sorry, I just like saying that….please enjoy the next part of the story!!  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank the reviewers, you guys are great!!  
  
I don't own Digimon, and even if I had said I did, you probably wouldn't have believed me anyhow…  
  
***********************************  
The Digiduds! Part V-Lost In the Woods!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's another?" asked Joe. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Well, while fighting Dizzy, he dropped it. Conveniently, I received a chance to more thoroughly examine it." Izzy reached into his pocket and pulled out the small object. "It appears to be similar to the crests we have…"  
  
**********************************  
  
"Tai?" Kari called softly. It was dark outside. She was scared. Kari jumped at lest 3 feet off the ground as she felt a tug on her shirt. "Gatomon, don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, but I just heard something over there," the little cat apologized. They both looked over to the bushes. They could hear footsteps, and the brush was rustling. Gatomon stood in front of Kari, ready to protect her from what was in that bush, be it a bug or Piedmon.  
  
A tall, shadowy figure emerged from the brush. There appeared to be something large on its head, and it had a ferocious-looking stubby thing next to it.   
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Kari ran like nuts into the forest with Gatomon in her arms.   
  
**********************************  
  
Tai and Agumon had been walking through the forest, looking for Kari, even though it was dark outside.  
  
"Tai?" Agumon asked, "does your Digivice say anything?"  
  
Tai glanced at the small screen of the gadget in his hand. "Hmmmm…" he mumbled, "it looks like there's something that way. The boy and the dinosaur headed into some heavy brush. It was so thick, it took them forever to get through. They made quite an unnecessary racket, too, because Agumon kept arguing about how he was getting caught.  
  
They slowly stepped out of the bushes. As soon as he put his foot in the clearing, he heard a scream and saw something short run away.  
  
"Let's go after it!!" Tai cheered. Maybe it was just Agumon, but did Tai actually sound excited?  
  
They scampered through some heavy foliage. After this "thing," until they came to a rather large tree where they lost the figure. Suddenly something dropped out of the tree and clamped on to Tai.  
  
"What the…?!" Tai yelped.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kari and Gatomon paused to catch their breath but they could hear the thing coming, and if they didn't know better, Kari and her Digimon could've sworn they were arguing.  
  
Gatomon motioned to Kari to follow her up a nearby tree. Once they were safely in its branches, they observed the two figures below talking. They seemed to have stopped their chase. Suddenly Gatomon leapt out of the tree branches and clamped onto the tall thing. Kari slowly made her way down the tree, as to observe the figures better.  
  
"Get it off!! Agumon!!" the figure yelped. Kari immediately recognized the voice of her brother and his frazzled dinosaur patner, attempting to pry Gatomon from his shoulders.  
  
"Tai!!" she bust out of the bushes and grabbed onto her brother's legs. Gatomon jumped off of Tai shoulders and apologized for ambushing them.   
  
"Kari, where did you come from?" Tai asked in a puzzled tone.  
  
"We got washed up on shore after the wave hit, then we started looking for you," Kari explained, still wrapped around her brother's mid-section.   
  
"So did we! I'm just glad you're okay," Tai stated, relaxing a bit. "Sooo," Tai fidgeted," I guess you guys haven't seen anybody else, right?" Kari and Gatomon shook their heads in unison and Tai looked a bit letdown. Suddenly, something beeping and glowing red in Tai's pocket caught Agumon's attention.  
  
"Tai what's in your pocket?" He looked down and reached into the pocket of his cargo-shorts. Tai's hand fumbled among gum wrappers, pieces of loose paper, Sora's phone number{That's for the Taiora fans!!} and….his Digivice!! The thing was beeping and glowing like crazy, and it startled Tai as he held it in his hand.   
  
"Hey!! There are some dots on here!!" Tai happily exclaimed.   
  
"How many?" Kari inquired.  
  
"Just two…" Tai said, looking down at his Digivice. "Let's go!! It's gotta be our friends!!" Tai pointed. "That way!!"  
  
The quartet quickly raced in that direction. They had been fairly close to where the dots were, and were well on their way to reaching them. Tai glanced down at the Digivice. "They're right up here!!" he called. "Wha…?" Tai raced up to a small clearing in the dense trees. "There's no one here? But we're right on top of them!"   
  
"What's wrong?!" Kari yelled to her brother as she and Gatomon raced to catch up with Tai and Agumon. Tai looked at his Digivice, then at the empty clearing, then at his Digivice again. Unbeknownst to them, two figures had been watching the whole episode unfold from the treetops.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Are you saying our crest are the same as theirs?" asked Joe. Izzy shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm saying they're more like warped copies…" Izzy stated thoughtfully.  
  
"They seemed pretty real to us!" Tentomon and Gomamon said in unison. Izzy and Joe sighed. "What's that noise?" Gomamon looked around.   
  
Beep, beep. They heard it again. Izzy turned his head towards the strap of Joe's bag.   
  
"Joe you're Digivice!!" Izzy pointed.   
  
"Huh?" Joe looked a bit confused as he slipped the small device from its position on his shoulder strap. "Four dots…" he said slowly.  
  
********************************  
Ta-Da!! Don't touch that dial!! More to come later!! (This series will probably span about 20 parts, knowing me, just to warn you…^_^;)Thank you for reading!! 


	6. The Mysterious Digivice Signal!!

********************************  
Hello...no Pocky today...I'm not hungry....(Audience: *gasp*) Oh, hush...  
  
Thank you to the reviewers!! You *points* make the story happen!!   
(By the way...whoever asked about Matt and TK...you will NOT be disappointed cause their my favs but please be patient, okies? ^_^)  
  
I do not own Digimon. Please don't sue me.  
  
*******************************  
  
The Digiduds! Part VI-The Mysterious Digivice Signal!!  
  
******************************  
  
Tai looked all around in confusion. Kari called out to see if anyone was around. Gatomon and Agumon looked in the bushes for any sign of intelligent life. Everyone was pretty puzzled by the whole episode.  
  
"Tai, there's no one here..." Agumon told his partner who kept banging on his Digivice and saying it was broken.  
  
"But...? What about....? Oh, forget it...if anyone IS here...they can just stay here. I'm not looking anymore." Tai was annoyed.  
  
"Tai? Are we going now?" Kari looked up at her brother.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said. With that, they all began walking out of the clearing. They reached the edge of the bushes, with Tai in the lead, when suddenly he got caught on a trip wire that had been across two trees. Before anyone knew what happened, Tai was scooped up in a net, hanging in a tree like a bug caught in a spider's web. "What the...?"  
  
"Tai!" Kari called, racing up to where her brother hung.   
  
"I'll get you down!" Agumon told him, as he prepared to use his pepper breath.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a voice called from the shadows.  
  
*****************************  
"C'mon, Joe!!" Gomamon pleaded. "Let's go see what the dots are!"  
  
"Fine," Joe sighed, "only, how are we supposed to get there?"  
  
"Tentomon can digivolve and take us," Izzy replied. "If four of our friends are together, we should go join them."  
  
"Okay, okay," Joe sighed again. "But what if those aren't our friends? Then what?" Joe worriedly asked his companions.  
  
"Aw Joe! Who else in the Digiworld would have Digivices?" Gomamon joked. Izzy froze. Izzy thought to himself, who else would have Digivices? Izzy knew exactly who...  
  
***********************************  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked the shadowy figure. The voice had sounded like a little girl, just like her. The figure emerged from the bushes slowly. Another taller figure followed the first one. Kari and Tai gasped to see who it was.  
  
"I hope you remember us, Digidestined," the little girl said. The other figure, a boy, stepped up behind her.  
  
"How could anyone forget...Kai and Tari!! The brother and sister pair famous for wreaking havoc all over the Digiworld!!!" he said, full of pride. After addressing them, he quickly hid behind his little sister again.  
  
"Great," Tai mumbled, "this guy thinks he's Superman..." Kai frowned.   
  
"What was that?!" he yelled at Tai.   
  
"Why should I tell you?" Tai told him, fearlessly.  
  
Tari sighed. "Stupid boys...it's time we kill you Digidestined!" she called angrily. "Go, Wetmon!!" Suddenly, a blob of water shaped like a dog popped out of the bushes.  
  
"Gatomon, help!!" Kari screamed as Wetmon leaped right at her.  
  
"Lightning Claw!!" Gatomon jumped at Wetmon and slashed as hard as she could, but Wetmon was just a blob of water. No matter how hard she slashed, Wetmon was unaffected.  
  
"Sonic Bark!!" Wetmon shot a beam of water towards Gatomon.   
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Gatomon was horrified. Her beautiful white fur was all wet. Wetmon made a dash at her while she was panicked and started barking. "Dog!!" Gatomon quickly retreated up a tree.   
  
"Agumon! What are you waiting for an invitation?!" Tai called to his friend. Agumon nodded.  
  
"Pepper Breath!!" Tai fell to the ground with a loud thud.   
  
"Ow..." Tai said as he rubbed his sore spots. He glanced to where Gatomon was being chased up a tree, Tari was trying to push his little sister down, and Kai was hiding in some bushes watching. 'Wait a minute...' he thought to himself. Trying to push his little sister?!  
  
"Stop right there!!" Tai plucked Tari off of his little sister. "You're picking on the wrong guy's little sister!!"   
  
"Same to you!!" Kai yelled as he stepped out of the bushes. "Fossilmon, Digivolve with my crest of cowardice!!"  
  
"That's it," Gatomon growled as she hopped out of the tree. Agumon nodded.  
  
"Let's show them whose boss!"  
  
Wetmon stared at them blankly. "Woof!! Woof!!" Tari sighed and smacked herself in the forehead.  
  
"Fossilmon Digivolve to........Tarmon!!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to..........Greymon!!"  
  
"Gatomon Digivolve to..........Angewoman!!"  
  
"Woof, woof!! Arf!!..............Arf, bark!! Woof!!!(Translation-Wetmon Digivolve to...Moistmon!!) Tari smacked her forehead again.  
  
"Why do I always get stuck with the dumb ones..." she mumbled. "Attack!!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!" The arrow of light grazed the ear of Moistmon, a large dog that was (as his name implies) soaking wet.  
  
"Evil Arrow!!" it said as it shot a big black spear towards Angewoman.   
  
"Celestial Arrow!!" Angewoman took another shot, this time at the dark, pointy object flying at them. Angewoman's attack flew clear through the dark arrow. In fact, as soon as they had come in contact, the evil arrow had shattered sending bits everywhere. Still flying true, the spear of light connected with Moistmon's stomach. He howled in pain as he was thrown backwards and immediately De-digivolved.  
  
Meanwhile, Tarmon and Greymon were duking it out, as were Kai and Tai.   
  
"Tar Dump!!" A large spout of tar flew from Tarmon's mouth, which made him look like a sqirtgun.{or a sprinkler!!^_^}   
  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon spit a large ball of fire towards the stream of tar. The tar light up like a birthday cake after coming in contact with the glowing ball of flames. Tarmon was burned as the fire raced down a the stream of tar to his mouth, as if it were the fuse on a bomb. Tarmon had De-digivolved and was now on the ground with Wetmon.  
  
"How do ya like them apples?" Tai teased as his Digimon stepped up behind him. Kari and Angewoman followed suit  
  
"Tari....SAVE ME!!!!" Kai shrieked as he ran around in circles. Tari walked up carrying Wetmon under her arm. She grabbed Kai by the ear and began pulling him off to the side.   
  
"This is far from over, Digidestined." She menacingly told them. Kai grabbed the limp form of Fossilmon and dragged him along as he whined to a very annoyed Tari.  
  
"Tai!!" Tai ganced around. That voice was familiar. He looked up. What he saw was a large blue bug descending nearby in the clearing.   
  
"Izzy?" Tai questioned as the bug landed. Greymon and Angewoman De-digvolved. Kari gave a wide smile. Izzy, Joe, and Gomamon hopped off of Kabuterimon, who De-digivolved soon after, and raced up to their friends.  
  
"Is there anyone else here?" Joe asked Tai and Kari.  
  
"No, but my Digivice was picking up two things around here earlier..." Tai stated thoughtfully.   
  
"Did you find anything?" Izzy asked eagerly.  
  
"Just two of those funny kids we met before..." Kari said to them.  
  
Joe and Izzy exchanged glances. "I thought so..." Izzy began to explain.  
  
*************************************  
  
Matt groaned as he lifted his face out of the snow. He remembered....weird kids....large Digimon....even larger wave.....snow in face. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around.   
  
"Gabumon?" he crawled over to a lump in the snow with a yellow horn sticking out. He shook the lump and rolled it over. Gabumon groaned.   
  
"Achoo!!" Gabumon sneezed. "Excuse me..." he said groggily as he wiped his snout. "What happened Matt?"  
  
"I dunno..." Matt replied as he ran a gloved hand through his hair.   
  
"I think we were trying to get to TK when that wave swallowed us..." Gabumon stopped abruptly. He hadn't wanted to get Matt overly upset about his little brother.  
  
"TK..." Matt sighed. Then heard beeping. He looked around. Something nearby was beeping. He looked down to his beltloop. His Digivice had been the source of the beeping. He slid it from it's position and looked at the screen.   
  
"What do you see?" Gabumon asked anxiously.  
  
Matt stared at it. There was one red dot on the screen.   
  
"TK?" he pulled himself off the ground, and hastily began walking in the direction of the signal. Gabumon followed without asking, but he didn't think this was right somehow....  
  
***************************************  
  
Was that too long?! I'm sorry!! *bows head* I'm wasting your web-surfing time...again.. Oh well, more Matt-action in the next part!! (And plenty of TK-action, too!!)*audience cheers* Hooray!! Thank you for reading!! ^_^  



	7. The Digital Disaster!!

***********************************  
Hello again! Hope the last part was okay...this is the next one! (Audience: Duh!!) Look, I don't need your back talk!! I can always stop writing, if you're gonna be like that...(Audience: *gasp*) I'm glad we've come to an understanding!!  
  
Thank you to the reviewers!! I love reading your comments!! *munch, munch*  
  
I do not own Digimon, thank you very much!  
  
**********************************  
  
The Digiduds! Part VII-The Digital Disatster!!  
  
Matt continued walking, with Gabumon besides him. They walked so long Gabumon thought his little legs would fall off. Along the way, they chatted about what they thought they would find and wondered where their friends were. Matt looked at his Digivice. The dot was still there, blinking. Before they knew it, the pair came upon the edge of a jungle. Both were glad to exit the freezing snowfield.   
  
"We're almost there," Matt told his companion. Gabumon gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good, because I'm getting tired." Matt looked down at his friend.  
  
"If you want to stop, you should say something."  
  
"I just didn't want to slow us down. I was just thinking, what if the person left before we got there?" Matt hadn't thought of that.   
  
"Yeah, but I'd prefer you be at full strength in case we run into trouble..." Matt told him. The Digimon knew what his partner was getting at. Gabumon had sensed something bugging Matt since breakfast, when he had burned their fish. There was something wrong, though neither of them knew what.  
  
"They're right up here, Gabumon," Matt told him.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"TK, where are we going?" Patamon asked. They had been traveling through the jungle for a while now, and Patamon was a little worried that they would never find the others at this rate.  
  
"I dunno, but wherever we go, we're gonna look for my brother and everybody else," TK explained to his winged friend who was riding on top of his hat.  
  
"Okay," Patamon smiled. TK smiled too. "TK? Do you hear that?" TK looked around.  
  
"What?" he asked Patamon.  
  
"That noise! It sounds like someone is coming towards us!" TK could feel Patamon trembling on top of his head.  
  
"We better hide..." TK trembled also. They made a dash for some heavy bushes. From their hiding place they saw a shadowy figure coming out from behind some trees, being followed by some sort of Digimon. They strained to see who it was, but the figure was surrounded by too many shadows to be seen.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"You mean THEY have Digivices too?!" Apparently, Tai was shocked. Izzy nodded.  
  
"How else would their Digimon Digivolve? It also explains why you found them at the source of your Digivice signal." Izzy explained.  
  
"But what if our friends get tricked by them too?" Kari asked.  
  
"We have to go find them!" Tai exclaimed, raring to go.  
  
"But how? We'll get tricked again if we rely on our Digivices..." Joe said as he adjusted his glasses. Tai crossed his arms impatiently.  
  
"We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way, I guess!"   
  
"And what way is that? Wander around until we run into someone?" Joe remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Not exactly..." Izzy reached for his laptop. Slowly he opened it and attempted to turn it on.   
  
"I thought the battery was dead, Izzy," Tentomon peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm..." Izzy re-moved his Digivice from his backpack strap. He plugged it into the slot that was used to activate the Digimon analyzer. The Digivice glowed, and then the laptop glowed. Suddenly, the screen lit up. "Astounding!" he exclaimed happily. "My Digivice can be used as a power-source for my laptop computer!!"  
  
"Great," Joe mumbled sarcastically," now we can surf the Internet..."  
  
"Not quite..." Izzy told them as he pulled up the Digital map of File Island.  
  
"What are the dots?" Kari asked.  
  
"The other kids!" Tai cheered.  
  
*******************************  
  
TK and Patamon continued to watch the two figures from their hiding spot.  
  
"Who is that?" Patamon whispered anxiously.  
  
"I hope they don't come over here...they don't look very friendly," TK said in a hushed voice. TK was right. You could almost see their red glowing eyes through the cover of shadows. In fact, the two were so busy watching the figures walk up behind the trees, neither of them had noticed the other figure creeping up behind them.  
  
"Patamon help!!" TK yelped as the figure grabbed him and clamped a gloved hand over his mouth.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Matt, how close are we?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"They're right up here," he said looking down at him. They began walking quicker out of excitement. A person was visible up ahead...no, two people. A short one, and a tall one, though the tall one had something under it's arm.  
  
Matt stopped running abruptly towards his destination as soon as he saw what was going on. As for Gabumon, who almost ran into Matt, he was shocked at the sight.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Matt," he said with and evil grin. "Me and TJ have been waiting," Mike told Gabumon and Matt who had scowled at him.  
  
"You better not be mean, or we'll get rid of yer little brother!" TJ laughed cruelly, motioning to the still form of TK being carried under Mike's arm.  
  
"If you hurt him, I'll beat you to a pulp!!" Matt growled angrily.  
  
"Don't get too excited," Mike said cooly, "come get him, if you want him back."  
  
***********************************  
Please review!! If you don't I'll go insane and stop writing. This is a threat, keep in mind. And I am very serious about stopping. You non-reviewers had better get typing!! Oh, and thank you for reading!!  



	8. TK In Trouble!!

*********************************  
  
Hello! I just couldn't stop writing where I did....it woulda been very cruel....So! I wrote more!! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Thank you to the reviewers!! Again!! :D  
  
I do not own Digimon, okay? Just checking.....  
  
*********************************  
  
The Digiduds! Part VIII-TK in Trouble!!  
  
*********************************  
  
"So what are you waiting for? The longer it takes, the sooner your sibling will die." Mike glared at Matt evilly.  
  
"You'd better drop him," Matt threatened, "or you'll regret it."  
  
"Oh, will I?" Mike teased an already enraged Matt.  
  
"Gabumon..." Matt whispered to his partner. Gabumon nodded.  
  
"Gabumon WARP Digivolve to.....................Metal Garurumon!!" Gabumon knew Matt was angry, he felt he had better do everything he could. Besides, Matt's crest had given him such a surge of energy, Gabumon had thought he best use it.  
  
Metal Garurumon hesitated, knowing that if he charged Mike, he might hurt TK. Of course Metal Garurumon would have felt guilty for charging such a little kid like TJ....  
  
Matt, on the other hand, went straight for Mike. He took off like a shot, now having Metal Garurumon for cover. Matt ran into a rather unsuspecting Mike, who got a punch in the stomach. Mike flew backwards into a tree, dropping TK on the way down, and was now clutching his stomach in pain. Matt raced over to where TK was stirring on the jungle floor but was stopped abruptly half of the way there by a flying fireball that landed in between him and his little brother. He backed away from the flames and turned to see who had fired {no pun intended} the shot.  
  
"My buddy Lavamon and I don't like cheeters!!" TJ taunted. Standing next to him was a large red dragon with tall, sharp, green spines down its back, not to mention the large claws it had.   
  
Metal Garurumon had also been hit by a ball of fire, and was now recovered. He raced over to Matt and took a protective stance in front of him. Lavamon and Metal Garurumon charged at each other, soon engaged in close combat, while Matt and TJ watched from the sidelines.  
  
"Wind Barrell!!" Matt swung around to find a roaring tornado ripping up the ground behind him. The tornado was heading right for him.  
  
***********************************  
  
TK slowly rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked up to find a ring of fire around him. TK frantically looked around for Patamon. "Help, somebody!!" he shouted over the crackle of the flames.  
  
"You want help?" TK turned around to find Mike. He chuckled. "Your dear Patamon isn't here, and your older brother will be dead momentarily. Honestly, I'm not sure where you'll be getting that help." TK's eyes popped open.   
  
"What did you do to them?" he said in the loudest voice he could muster, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"Nothing you'd want to hear about...but perhaps I should tell you anyhow." TK shook his head in disbelief. "Don't believe me? Just look for yourself," he said as he chuckled.  
  
TK stood up and looked over and past the flames a ways into the jungle. He heard noises that sounded like explosions. Just then, he saw Metal Garurumon run by followed by a red dragon, and TJ. 'Metal Garurumon?' he thought. 'That's gotta mean Matts here too!!' He looked more but didn't see him. He started to worry when Mike spoke up.  
  
"Don't see your brother?" Mike smirked. TK began to quiver.  
  
"He's okay, I know!!" TK shouted at a surprised Mike. Once more he ran his sleeve across his face to wipe away the tears that began to flow down his cheeks. TK made a dash out of the flames when they were down a bit, escaping burn-free. TK ran faster hoping he could find Patamon in time to help Metal Garurumon.  
  
********************************  
  
"So? Where should we start?" Tai asked as he fiddled with his goggles.  
  
"Hmmm...." Izzy murmured while examining the map. "I propose we first go for the one closest." Joe peeked over his shoulder.  
  
"That one looks pretty close," he said.  
  
"But Izzy," Kari asked, "how will we know if we're gonna run into those funny kids? Isn't there a way to see them too?" Izzy stopped for a minute.  
  
"That's a good idea..." he thought aloud.  
  
*******************************  
  
Matt's eyes widened as the tornado drew nearer to him. Suddenly, he snapped out of his daze and began running away, as fast as he could. He glanced behind him just in time to see the tornado catch him.  
  
"Matt!!!" Metal Garurumon finished fighting with Lavamon, who was now De-Digivolved into, well, whatever he Digivolved from. Metal Garurumon bolted over to the tornado, and could barely make out Matt's flailing form in the swirling cloud of dust. Before he knew what he was doing, he leapt into the center of the windstorm. Desperately, he began swimming towards Matt, who in turn was trying to get to him.  
  
"Hahaha....you're so funny to watch..." chuckled TJ from beside his Digimon. "See? My big brother's Digimon, Gustmon, is really strong!!" he called motioning to the tall bird-like creature next to him. Gustmon was a little taller than one of the older kids, had feet like Garudamon, and a cape-like wrap made of golden brown feathers around him.  
  
"Matt!! Garb on!!" Metal Garurumon called to his friend over the roaring winds. Matt reached out his hand, as far as it would go.  
  
"I can't reach!!" Matt shouted to his Digimon.  
  
Gustmon suddenly waved a feather-covered arm and shouted, "Four Corners!!" After he had said this, the wind suddenly parted, one gust of wind sent Metal Garurumon flying into a patch of grass, another carried Matt into the trunk of a tree at high speeds. Meanwhile, TJ had been having hysterics off to the side of the action and a shocked TK bolted out of the bushes.  
  
"Matt!!" he cried, as he rushed over to the still form of his older brother. "Matt! Matt! Wake up!" he began to cry as he shook his brother violently.   
  
"TK!!" TK turned his head in the direction of the familiar voice.  
  
"Patamon!!" Sure enough, the little winged creature was flying towards him with a big smile on his face. "Where did you come from?" he asked happily.  
  
"Over there!" Patamon answered as TK hugged him tightly.  
  
"What?! I thought I got rid of you?!" Mike growled as he too emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Should I?" Patamon asked shyly. TK nodded.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to................Angemon!!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!!" Angemon charged at Gustmon.   
  
"Wind Barrell!!!!" shouted, countering Angemon's attack. The golden energy from Angemon seemed to mix into the tornado, illuminating it with a beautiful yellow glow. As the tornado neared him, Angemon twirled his staff, catching the attack.   
  
"I thought you might like this back!!" he shouted as he turned the golden winds back on Gustmon.   
  
"GAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gustmon yelled loudly as he was swallowed and De-Digivolved. Angemon also reverted to Patamon.  
  
"Yay!!" Patamon and TK cheered.   
  
"Ooof..." Gabumon said as he hoisted himself out of the bushes, which had been rather sharp. Gabumon had changed from Metal Garurumon after being beat on by Gustmon and Lavamon.  
  
"You're so mean!!" TJ wailed as he cradled his little red Digimon in his arms.  
  
"We'll be back, Digidestined, you can guarantee that." Mike glared at them as he and his brother made their way off the scene with their Digimon.  
  
"Oh!! Matt!!" Gabumon hurried over to his friend.   
  
"Please, be okay...please be okay..." TK said to himself as he shook his older brother more. Matt groaned, and slowly turned over. He opened his eyes to see three worried faces over him.   
  
"TK! You're okay!" Matt said happily as he rubbed his head.  
  
"What about you?" he asked, relived his bother was alive.  
  
"Besides having a major headache..." he smiled. TK laughed.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Tai asked, looming behind him.  
  
"This map of File Island can display the current locations of the rest of our friends, their Digimon, and the location of those other kids too!"  
  
"That's great, but how are we supposed to tell them apart?" Joe asked as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Aw, don't worry Joe!" Gomamon laughed.  
  
"Izzy, the dots are all different colors!" Kari exclaimed, while examining the map.  
  
"Exactly! The red dots are the other kids, the green are their Digimon, and the blue are those funny kids!" Izzy was delighted with his work. "I used information on the crests Joe and I found to track them!"  
  
"So, what are we waiting for?" Tai said impatiently. "Let's go!"  
  
"Okay! We can head for that dot!" Agumon suggested, pointing to the screen. They all agreed and climbed on either Kabuterimon or Ikkakumon heading for a neighboring island.   
  
***********************************  
  
Okay! Well, these seem to be getting longer every time...and to make things worse, the "a" key on my keyboard keeps doing this!! -- "aa" Not to mention the "v" key getting stuck all the time...*sigh* And sorry this part took so long...I've been writing it for four days!! Thank you for reading, and PLEASE review...(I know, my pleading is futile, but you can't say I haven't tried!! ^_^)  



	9. A Lost Battle?!

************************************  
  
Hello, adoring fans!! This part will probably be third to last, as an estimated guess. I'm kinda eager to finish this fic so I can start working on another idea I had. (Me, being me, I don't want to have two fics going at once, ya know, I wanna finish what I started!!)Oh well!! I will try to make this part as high-quality as possible, in spite of my boredom/excitement. Please enjoy!!!  
  
Thank you, reviewers!! ^-^  
  
I don't own Digimon, just to reiterate...^_~  
  
************************************  
  
The Digiduds! Part IX-A Lost Battle?!  
  
************************************  
  
"Run!!!!" Sora screamed to Mimi. She grabbed Biyomon by the wing/arm and began dragging her as they bolted away from their previous location. Mimi scooped up Palmon in her arms and ran after Sora. Sora glanced behind them. Sera, Ragermon, Mini, and Vinyamon were gaining on them.  
  
"You can run, but it won't help your sorry selves!!" Sera yelled to the two frantically running Digidestined below her and Ragermon. Sera rode on the back of a large black Digimon with four legs, and lightning bolts on its forepaws. Ragermon's black bat wings were rather impressive, but he was not fond of the jagged horn he had on his forehead.  
  
Mini only giggled as she and Vinyamon gained on Mimi and Palmon. Vinyamon resembled Lilymon in form, but had a long green "skirt" that dragged as she moved, and was covered in yellow-green thorns. Her hair, also green and thorny hung long behind her. Covering her top was a deep red strapless "shirt" that was spiked at the top. Her skin, a pale green, had two spiked wristbands (also red) appearing to be buds on roses. Vinyamon carried Mini in her arms (in a sitting position) and moved rather quickly for someone who appeared to have no legs.  
  
"Biyomon, can you Digivolve?" Sora panted as she ran.   
  
"I think!!" Biyomon called to her partner, still being dragged. Sora made a slight nod to her partner, signifying that she couldn't run anymore and to Digivolve.  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve to.................Birdramon!!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve to...................Togemon!!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!!" The blades of fire shot towards Sera and Ragermon who dodged easily.  
  
"Raging Storm!!" A large lightning storm escaped from Ragermon's horn and flew straight at Birdramon, who had Sora on her foot, at an alarming speed. Birdramon narrowly escaped being hit a swooped low to let Sora off before she was hurt.  
  
"It's time for a little Needle Spray!!" Togemon, shooting many large, razor sharp needles at her opponent. Vinyamon set Mini down, and the needles appeared to go right through her. Togemon looked puzzled. 'Did she dodge that' she thought frantically.  
  
"My Vinyamon is sooo fast, you probably didn't even see that!!" Mini teased, without fear of losing. Vinyamon smirked.  
  
"Vine Strike!!" Out of Vinyamon's hand shot millions of tiny vines, each wrapping itself around Togemon, until she couldn't move The vines had moved so quickly, Togemon hadn't seen them before it was too late.  
  
"Togemon!!" Mimi cried frantically. She tried to dash for her friend, but was spotted by the delighted Vinyamon.   
  
"Vine Strike!!" She used her other hand to wrap more vines around Mimi.   
  
"Mimi!!" Togemon struggled against the vines, trying not to look at her friend having the life squeezed out of her. Suddenly, behind the vines around Mimi, a green glow erupted from her crest, disintegrating the ends of the green ropes around her. Vinyamon angrily pulled the severed ends of her vines back into her hands.  
  
"Togemon Digivolve to................Lillymon!!"   
  
Although Birdramon had been pelting Ragermon with Meteor Wings, Ragermon hadn't felt a thing.  
  
"Birdramon, you have to Digivolve!!" Sora called eagerly.  
  
"Birdramon Digivlove to...............Garudamon!!"  
  
"Thunder Blast!!" Tons of tiny lightning bolts shot from Ragermons horn, which struck Garudamon and Lillymon head on. They De-Digivolved to Palmon and Biyomon as soon as the electrocution had stopped.  
  
"Oh no!!" Mimi worriedly raced over to her partner, and whispered silently to herself, "now what?"  
  
**************************************  
  
TK and his brother continued walking with their Digimon.  
  
"Matt?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt answered him. TK looked up at his brother.  
  
"Where are we going?" Gabumon and Patamon also looked to Matt curiously.  
  
"We're-" Matt was cut off by his beeping Digivice. "Hmm?" Matt pulled it off his beltloop and looked at the screen.   
  
"What's it doing?" Patamon asked TK who in turn asked Matt.  
  
"Four dots?" Matt wondered. What if this was some sort of trick? He wasn't going to fall for the same one twice...  
  
"Does anyone else hear that?" Matt glanced down to Gabumon who was looking around thoughtfully.  
  
"What did it sound like?" he asked his Digimon.  
  
"Like an explosion..."  
  
"I think I heard it too..." TK told them as he looked around.  
  
"We better find whoever my Digivice picked up in case our friends are in trouble..." With that, they all began walking hastily behind Matt.  
  
*********************************  
  
"I guess we beat you, Digidestined," Sera grinned as Ragermon prepared to finish them off. Mimi shed a single tear, thinking of how they had always been able to win before...  
  
"Mimi? Sora?" Matt called as he TK, Patamon, and Gabumon came running up to the scene.  
  
"Matt!! TK!!" Sora cried happily.  
  
"What? There are more?" Mini yawned, annoyed. "Oh well, have fun Vinyamon," she told her Digimon.  
  
"Vine Strike!!" The vines from Vinyamon's good hand shot out quicker than she could move, and wrapped tightly around a very confused Matt.  
  
"Huh?!" Matt yelped as the vines squeezed him.   
  
"Matt!!" TK cried. "Patamon, help!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to......................Angemon!!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!!" The beam of light made a clean cut through the slithering vines. Matt tipped over from the force of Angemon's blow and, TK rushed over to see if he was all right.  
  
"Gabumon, let's teach them a lesson!!" Matt told his Digimon. Gabumon nodded.  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to.....................Garurumon!!!"   
  
"Raging Storm!!" Ragermon fired its attack at Garurumon who leapt out of the way.   
  
"Howling Blaster!!" The stream of blue ice, aimed at Ragermon, accurately hit its target, who couldn't make it out of the way in time. Ragermon howled in pain, as Sera was thrown off his back. Sera landed with a thud, and began to curse at Matt and Garurumon, for she and Ragermon were no match.  
  
"Ragermon, Digivolve!!" she growled angrily. Ragermon, looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I'm too hungry...." Sera roared with rage, as her Digimon cowered in fear.   
  
"DO IT!!!" Ragermon swallowed hard and gathered his strength.  
  
"Ragermon WARP Digivolve to........................MegaRageramon!!" {say "mega rage ruh mon" *giggle*}Sera smirked. They couldn't beat a mega Digimon...  
  
"Garurumon!!" Matt called.   
  
"Howling Blaster!!" MegaRageramon dodged.   
  
"Thunder Ball!!" Garurmon was smacked in the stomach with a ball of elecrictity, and he De-Digivolved to Gabumon.  
  
"Gabumon, don't give up!" Matt cheered, as his crest began to glow brightly.  
  
"Gabumon WARP Digivolve to...................Metal Garurumon!!"  
  
"Biyomon?" Sora's Digimon began to make her way to where MegaRageramon and Metal Garurumon were.  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve to...................Birdramon!!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!!" Both megas were caught off guard as several streams of flame shot at MeagRageramon. Even though they made a direct hit, MegaaRageramon was un-harmed. He smirked.  
  
"Thunder Ball!!" Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"Birdramon Digivolve to....................Garudamon!!"  
  
"Wing Blade!!" The firebird released by Garudamon smashed into the Thunder Ball in an explosion of light.   
  
"Metal Garurumon!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!!" The stream of ice collided with the chest of MegaRageramon, who De-Digivolved into a puffy little black ball with spiky little bat wings and a lightning bolt on its forehead. Sera was enraged.  
  
"How could you lose to THEM?!" she yelled as she picked up the puffball and began pulling and pinching its cheeks.   
  
Meanwhile, Angemon and Vinyamon were beating on each other with Mini, TK, Mimi, and Palmon watching from the sides.  
  
"Palmon, do you think you can help?" Mimi asked the now fully recovered Palmon. She nodded.  
  
"Palmon Digivolve to....................Togemon!!"  
  
"Togemon Digivolve to..................Lillymon!!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!!" she yelled as the green ball of energy was fired at Vinyamon, who was dodging a Hand of Fate.  
  
"AGGHHHH!!!" Vinyamon screamed in agony as she De-Digivolved to a green ball with a little red flower bud on its head.  
  
"Hmm?" Mini looked up from the wreath of daisies she had been making. "Botanmon? Oh no!!" She quickly ran over to scoop up her Digimon, before racing over to drag the thrashing and red-faced Sera off the scene, with her Digimon.  
  
"I guess we showed them, huh Patamon?" TK laughed as he hugged his partner.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Wha?!" Tai exclaimed, looking down at his Digivice. "There are four now?!"  
  
Izzy opened his laptop, and brought up his map of File Island. "Hmm...it's four of our friends!" he told them happily.  
  
**************************************  
  
Argh...I hate Word!! *smacks computer* It kept telling me to change 'Birdramon' to 'Birdman' Stupid program....This part took me a long time to type, so I hope you liked it!! *munch, munch* Yumm...Pocky...^-^  
  
  



	10. Those Lousy Fakers!!

********************************************  
  
ARGH!!! *starts ripping out hair* More Matt!! More TK!!! I thought I did put more of them in!! What more do you people want?! *shakes head* Sheesh, well guess what?! What ever happens to them in this part will be YOUR fault!!! *insane laughter is heard*   
  
Thank you reviewers!! You inspire me!! Sort of!! ^_^  
  
I don't own Digimon, Matt, TK, or Cup of Soup. *slurp* Mmmm....shrimpy...^_~  
  
********************************************  
  
The Digiduds! Part X-Those Lousy Fakers!!  
  
********************************************  
  
"So, which way?" Sora asked. She, Mimi, Matt, and TK were all equally lost. TK looked down to Patamon, Patamon looked over to Gabumon, Gabumon looked up at Matt, and Matt looked down.   
  
"Um? Matt..." Mimi stuttered. Matt looked confused. Mimi pointed to his beltloop. His Digivice was beeping, yet again.  
  
"Hmm?" Sora looked down. "My Digivice is beeping too! It says to go that way," she told them as she pointed towards some heavy brush. The blonde made a face.  
  
"Mine says that way..." Matt said as he pointed the opposite way.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Biyomon sighed.  
  
"I guess Gabumon and I should go that way..." Matt suggested.  
  
" Me and Patamon are coming too!" TK cheered.  
  
"I'll go that way with you Sora!" Mimi said happily. With that, they all said goodbye and were on their way.  
  
******************************************  
  
"What?!" Izzy exclaimed as he looked his laptop. Tai looked over at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What's the problem?" Tai asked. Izzy shook his head.  
  
"I think my laptop is malfunctioning...." Izzy replied. Tentomon, Tai, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, Joe, and Gomamon looked over his shoulder. The map began to flicker and the screen went black.  
  
"Not again..." Izzy sighed. He reached for his Digivice. He then proceeded to plug it into the port on his computer. Nothing happened.  
  
"What? Did your Digivice's batteries run low too?" Joe joked.  
  
"I suppose so....."   
  
"Here! Use mine!" Tai handed Izzy his Digivice. Izzy plugged it in. Nothing happened.  
  
"Perhaps, it only works with mine..." Izzy thought out loud. Tai scratched his head.  
  
"Well, it is your computer..."   
  
****************************************  
  
Sora continued to lead Mimi, Palmon, and Biyomon on the route her Digivice indicated. They had been walking for an hour. Sora looked down to her Digivice. "We're really close!!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh good! Maybe then we can stop to rest!!" Mimi breathed a sigh of relief. No sooner than this had happened, Tai came flying out of the bushes, after tripping on a rock.  
  
"Ow...who put that there?" he mumbled angrily as he got up. "Sora? Mimi?"  
  
"Tai!!" She smiled as she ran to help him up. Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentomon stumbled out of the bushes behind him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad we found you!" Mimi laughed as she skipped over to them.   
  
"Did you find the others?" Joe asked eagerly.   
  
"Yeah, Matt and TK saved us when Sera and Mini attacked!" Palmon explained.  
  
"So?" Tai stared at them. "Where are they?" Sora gained a worried look.  
  
"They went the opposite direction..." she told them quietly  
  
"Why's that?" Kari asked. Sora swallowed.  
  
"Well, my Digivice was telling us to go this way, and Matt's said the other way..."  
  
"So you split up?" Joe sighed. Mimi and Sora nodded.  
  
"We have to hurry and find them before the other kids do!!" Izzy exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
**************************************  
  
Matt glanced at his Digivice.  
  
"What does it say?" TK asked eagerly. He was tired already, and having Patamon ride on top of his hat wasn't helping.  
  
"Well, we are getting closer to whatever we're looking for..." Matt sighed. "Hmmm?" he looked puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gabumon asked him.  
  
"It's here..."  
  
***************************************  
  
"YOU HAVE FAILED ME!!!" a voice boomed.  
  
"Please, mighty one!! Give us another chance!! We shall not fail!!" Tari pleaded, as her friends cowered behind her.  
  
"YOU HAVE EXACTLY ONE MORE TRY," the loud voice bellowed.  
  
"You will not be disappointed, highness," Tari said as she and her companions began to back away from the shadow.  
  
"IF YOU ARE SUCESSFUL IN KILLING AT LEAST ONE," the voice continued, "I SHALL SPARE YOUR PATHETIC LIVES."  
  
"Yes, master," Tari said shakily. When they had exited the room, Tari sighed. "If we screw up this one, we're toast!! Understand?!" The others nodded. "We only have to kill one. You know our target. Move out!!"  
  
"We only need to kill one..." Sera spoke the words quietly as she grinned.   
  
************************************  
  
"Matt..." Gabumon said quietly. "Are we getting closer?" Matt had been standing in the same spot looking around for quite a while now, and Gabumon was becoming worried.   
  
"It's here..." Matt told them walking around, looking more.  
  
"What?" TK asked following his brother.  
  
"We're here..." Matt answered.  
  
"But there isn't anybody around..." Patamon said as he hovered around TK's head.  
  
"Correction...." Matt's head snapped around, searching for the source of the voice. "Up here, blondie." Matt looked to a nearby tree, where he saw them. All of them.   
  
"You..." he began. TK peeked out from behind his older brother.  
  
"What do you want?" TK stammered.  
  
"Your life..."  
  
*************************************************  
  
I'm sorry for two reasons. Number one, I am VERY cruel for leaving the story like this...Also, I am SOOO sorry for not writing this sooner...*bows head* Please forgive my laziness...Thank you for reading, as usual...^_^;  



	11. Duck, Matt, Duck!!

******************************************  
  
Lookit her go, folks!! See? I'm already working on the next part! Aren't you proud? I know I am....I'm just really excited to write what happens next...Sheesh, I'm weird...  
  
Thank you, reviewers!! By the way, this fic is commemorating the first time that one of my fics got more than 3 reviews!!(--See previous chapter ^_^;)  
  
I do not own Digimon...I do not wish to be sued...  
  
******************************************  
  
The Digiduds! Part XI-Duck, Matt, Duck!!  
  
******************************************  
  
TK tried hard to look brave, but it wasn't working. Matt, however, was too shocked to be worrying about such matters as his facial expression.  
  
"You tricked us!!" he growled as the figures clambered out of the tree.  
  
"How observant of you..." Jim smirked as the two brothers and their Digimon inched away from the group.  
  
"Of course we tricked you!" Mini laughed. "How else would we get you losers over here?"   
  
"Now fer my revenge, blondie!!" Sera called as she glared at Matt.  
  
"I believe we have a score to settle, also..." Mike gave an evil grin as TJ made faces at them.  
  
"Tsk, tsk...everyone can have a shot before we kill them." Tari smiled.  
  
"I thought we were only gonna kill the little one..." Dizzy scratched his head.  
  
"You stupid!! That was before!!" Kai yelled at him.  
  
"Yes, it was our good luck that we found two..." Tari grinned.  
  
"Matt....." TK trembled as he hid behind his older brother.  
  
"Don't worry, TK. We can take care of these jokers..." Matt whispered to his brother, keeping a close eye on the enemy as he spoke.  
  
********************************************  
  
"C'mon!! They're this way!!" Tai called to the others as he lifted Kari onto Kabuterimon, following Izzy.  
  
"Let's hurry, everyone!!" Sora yelled helping Mimi and Joe get on Birdramon's feet.  
  
They took off with no time to spare.   
  
"Izzy! Do you think we'll get there in time?!" Tai called over the buzz of Kabuterimon's wings.  
  
"I hope so!!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"We shouldn't waste time...Moistmon, get them!!" Tari commanded the large wet, dog.  
  
Moistmon leapt at the group of four. Matt shoved his brother out of the way, and pushed after him.   
  
"Gabumon, Digivolve!!"   
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to................................Garurumon!!"  
  
"You too, Patamon!!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to.................................Angemon!!"  
  
"Go, Ragermon!!" Sera ordered.  
  
"Raging Storm!!" Lightning bolts were shot everywhere, striking trees, bushes, and narrowly missing TK, who Matt thrust out of the way.  
  
"Vinyamon!! Aim for the little one!!" Mini told her Digimon, while pointing directly at TK.  
  
"Vine Strike!!" The vines were fired. TK froze in fear as the vines wrapped around him.  
  
"Matt help!!" TK had barely uttered the words before he felt like the air was being squeezed out of him.  
  
"Let my brother go!!" Matt yelled.   
  
"Hand of Fate!!" Angemon's attack was fired at the vines.  
  
"Not this time!!" Vinyamon giggled as she yanked her prize out of the way of the golden light.  
  
"House Special!!" The plate of seafood was flying at Matt in an instant. Matt began to run, but the platter of fish was gaining fast. Quickly he slid on his stomach, covering his head for protection.  
  
"Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon hit Vinyamon hard from the back. She slumped to the ground, releasing TK.  
  
"Tar Dump!!"  
  
"Evil Arrow!!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!!" The angel's attack barely stopped the bombardment of black energy flying at the recovering TK.  
  
"TK!!" Matt yelled as he bolted over to his brother.  
  
"Wind Barrell!!" Matt's eyes widened. 'Not again...not now...!!' he thought frantically.  
  
"Let's go!!" He grabbed TK by the collar and hauled him out of the way. The tornado was gaining.   
  
"Matt!! TK!! DUCK!!!" The frazzled Matt looked around quickly before sliding to the ground on his stomach. He put his arm around TK for protection as a huge ball of fire soared over their heads.  
  
"Are we late?" Tai smirked from the side of Greymon. He and the others had made it just in time to see the tornado rush by, before taking action.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Matt replied getting up and helping TK.  
  
"You guys have great timing!!!" TK called to them with a wide smile while waving.  
  
"What?!" Mike exclaimed. "Well then...we'll just have to kill all of you, now..."  
  
"Attack, Digimon!!" Tari commanded the creatures.  
  
"Let's go!!" Tai shouted back. All of the Digimon(good) Digivolved to their Champion forms and were prepared for a long siege.   
  
Of the Digimon(bad), Vinyamon was the first to make a move.  
  
"Vine Strike!!" The vines reached out to recapture TK, but unfortunately, Matt purposely got in they way.  
  
"Oh well...kill it, Vinyamon!!" Mini called as her Digimon smiled evilly. The vines tightened around Matt, as his friends ran to help. The rest of the Digimon(bad) began their advance at that time.  
  
"Raging Storm!!" The lightning bolts struck the unsuspecting Champions(good) who all reverted back to their rookie forms. The children(good) gasped in horror, while they watched their weak Digimon lie helplessly in the dirt.  
  
"Matt!!" Attention was returned to Matt as TK called for his brother. TK ran over to Vinyamon in attempt to stop her, but was ambushed by Frymon. Frymon held up the platter of cooked fish in his hand as he ginned maniacally.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai and Kai were locked in a fistfight while Tarmon chased Agumon around in figure-eights. Joe and Mimi attempted to yank Sera off of Ragermon's back while Palmon and Gomamon were distracting him. Izzy and Dizzy fussed frantically on their laptops while Tentomon was being whipped at with Zappamon's popcorn-string tail. As for Kari, she was being protected by Gatomon while Tari sent Moistmon charging at them.  
  
But back to Matt...He dangled upside down as Vinyamon grinned. Her vines tightened and he could no longer move. "Put me down, you overgrown weed!!" he growled at her. She merely grinned.  
  
"Fine. Down you shall go." With that, she lifted the vine-wrapped form of Matt high above her and slammed him down hard, headfirst. She still gripped him tightly as she brought him down again. And again.  
  
********************************************  
  
Wah!! I know I'm cruel...Don't worry! There will be more soon! Probably...And!! You know what makes me sad? I want to be in an author fic, but I'm always too late to sign up. Just today, I saw one of those 'Sign up for my Fic!' doo-dads posted, but there were already about 22 people signed up. TWENTY TWO!!! *sigh* Tomorrow is another day...  
  
  



	12. Bad Move, Vinyamon!!

**************************************  
  
Hiya! I just couldn't help myself...I got all excited to write more!!! *rolls up sleeves* OK!! *puts on headband with miniature Yamato on front* Let's go!!  
  
Thank you kind and wonderful reviewers!! ^-^  
  
I do not own Digimon...I never said I did...I never would say I did, okay?  
  
**************************************  
  
The Digiduds! Part XII-Bad Move, Vinyamon!!  
  
**************************************  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to my little friend..." Frymon smirked as he held up the fish platter. TK swallowed.  
  
"Wh...what.... are you gonna do with that?" the frightened Digidestined asked.  
  
"What do you think?!" Frymon yelled in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Boom Bubble!!" Frymon turned, reluctantly, to get a pop in the nose from Patamon.  
  
"Patamon!!" TK exclaimed as he hugged his buddy.  
  
"I think I got rid of him!" Patamon smiled.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Take that!!" Kai exclaimed as he smacked Tai upside the head. Tai was thrown backwards and landed with a thump. "OUCH!!!!" Kai began to cradle his hand. After Tai regained his senses, he leap off the ground and plowed headfirst into Kai's stomach. The two boys flew backwards into Agumon, who accidentally shot a Pepper Breath into Kai's hair....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai wailed as he tried to stop drop and roll. Amazingly, the age-old practice worked, but the fire had left his hair singed.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Huh?" Tari looked around. Had someone called her name? 'Naw...' she thought. Just her imagination.  
  
"Woof......arf....." she turned back to the battle between Moistmon and Gatomon, only to find Moistmon beaten to a pulp.  
  
"I'm a champion too, you know..." Gatomon smirked. Kari stood behind her Digimon proudly.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Kari asked. Tari looked horrified. 'How did this happen?' she thought frantically.  
  
"Errrr...." She growled. "You'll pay for this!!"  
  
"Just try it..." Gatomon threatened, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Kari!!"   
  
"Tai!!" Her brother came running up, with Agumon next to him. Dragging behind Tai was Kai, who did not look happy.  
  
"You IDIOT!!" Tari screamed. Her brother gave a giant sweatdrop.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Matt dangled in the air, utterly trapped within the vines. Vinyamon swung him back in forth, upside down, a few times before slamming him face down in the dirt. Once again, she picked him up. He hung there, upside down, staying still. She grinned.  
  
"Oh dear...I shall have to find a new play toy..." she laughed.  
  
"Let's wrap soon, okay?" Mini told her friend, "We have seven more left, you know."  
  
"Yes." With that, Vinyamon prepared to take her final swing...  
  
"Put him down!!" Vinyamon turned, more amused than frightened.  
  
"Who speaks to me?" she questioned. Gabumon emerged from the bushes scowling.  
  
"You had better not have hurt him..." he growled. Vinyamon looked at him blankly.  
  
"And just how would you react if it were so?" She smirked. Gabumon held his ground, though he didn't know if he was capable of beating her....  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Let go of me!!!" Sera yelled. Joe and Mimi pulled with all their strength to get her off of Ragermon, but she was stronger than she looked. Besides, Ragermon's constant bucking and kicking wasn't making it any easier. Joe and Mimi clung to the wild Digimon.  
  
"Pull!!" Joe shouted to Mimi. Mimi yanked as hard as she was able. Sera began to tip sideways.   
  
"Ragermon!! Help me!!!" she ordered.  
  
"I can't!!" he yelled as some of Gomamon's marching fishes smacked him in the face. "Hey watch it!!" Those thingies hurt!!" he whined. Palmon shot her vines out and wrapped them around Ragermon's neck.  
  
"I'll hold him!!" she called to Mimi and Joe.  
  
"Thanks, Palmon!!" Mimi said. Sera was enraged. She was going to teach them a lesson, Digimon or not. She flipped Mimi and Joe off of her and hopped off Ragermon.  
  
"SO THAT'S HOW YA WANNA PLAY IT?! FINE!!!!" Joe made an attempt at grabbing her, but she punched him out.   
  
"Joe!" Mimi cried.   
  
"Your next, pinkie..." Sera said as she prepared her fist for another shot. Mimi covered her face with her hands, fearing what was next. Before Sera could throw her final punch, Joe grabbed her from behind and knocked her into the thrashing Ragermon. Both of them were knocked senseless, after bumping heads hard.  
  
"Joe...thank you." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Uh....sure..." Joe blushed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
TK and Patamon ran over to join Tai and Kari smiling and waving. "Guys!!" TK exclaimed. "We took care of Frymon!!"  
  
"Wow, TK!" Tai smiled. "I'm impressed!"  
  
"Tai!! Hey Tai!!" Joe called as he and Mimi jogged up with Sera, still senseless. They had her tied up in a vine, dragging behind them....to prevent any future mishaps.  
  
"Okay, that's five of us..." Tai said looking at the group.  
  
"Where's Matt?" TK asked. He tried to think back when he had last seen his brother...'That was..." he thought...Then, he froze.  
  
Tai glanced around. "That's Matt, alright..." He's probably sitting around with Gabumon laughing at me being worried..." he mumbled angrily.  
  
"Tai...the last time I saw Matt was when Vinyamon got him." TK confessed to the worried group.  
  
"Well, we have to go find him!!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Hmm...you amuse me." Vinyamon grinned, still dangling the unmoving form of Matt in her tentacle-like vines.   
  
"Put him down." Gabumon, obviously, was not amused in the least.  
  
"Forget him, Vinyamon." Mini told her Digimon. "It looks like a new playtoy has simply walked right up to us."  
  
Vinyamon nodded. She swung the blonde around once before letting go of him. He landed in the dirt, a little ahead of where Gabumon stood.  
  
"Matt!" he exclaimed. He raced over to his friend. Quickly and carefully, he flipped his partner over, examining him for any damage. He looked a bit bruised, but otherwise okay.  
  
"Vine Strike!!" Vinyamon wasted no time in attacking her enemy, who dodged the vines. "This shall prove interesting..." She smiled.  
  
************************************  
  
"Over here!!" Tai yelled. "Remember! We all came from this way!" he insisted pointing towards some palm trees.  
  
"No, this way!!" TK called back. "I remember this rock!"  
  
"Just like his brother..." Tai sighed. He went a little further to see if he could find any evidence he was right.   
  
"Hello, Tai."   
  
"WHA?!" Tai exclaimed as he flew backwards out of pure shock. Izzy stepped out of the bushes in front of him.  
  
"Tentomon and I took care of Dizzy." He held up the green laptop for proof.  
  
"Izzy, do you remember which way we came from?" TK asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're looking for Matt," TK said.  
  
"Oh," he said. "I recall it being that way..." he said as he pointed where TK had said earlier.  
  
"Sheesh..." Tai mumbled as he followed the rest of the group through the brush.  
  
TK began to run the rest of the path. He had admitted how worried he was and the others said he and Patamon should run ahead, just in case. TK really knew that they just thought he would like to get to his brother faster.  
  
***********************************  
  
His blue eyes drifted open slowly and all he saw was treetops, and a little bit of the sky. His head hurt...a lot. What was happening, again? He remembered...face...ground...face...ground...After or before that was blank. Oh wait! He knew his name, he thought. 'My name is...Ma...Ma...Mama? No...Ma...Matt!' Slowly he remembered everything. He managed to slowly roll over on to his stomach and prop himself up on his elbows. He was having trouble focusing on objects, especially when they were far away, but he could make out two shapes fighting a little ways off. They made quite a racket, and he was surprised he didn't awaken sooner.  
  
He struggled to crawl over to a nearby tree, to lean against the stump in a sitting position. It was then that he recognized the shapes. "Gabumon..?"  
  
***********************************  
  
TK ran as fast as he could to reach his brother. He burst into a large clearing in the woods. Straight ahead, Gabumon was being beaten badly by Vinyamon{I won't get into the details of that!! Audience: Hush! Me: Sheesh, sorry...}He glanced around for his brother. His eyes zeroed in on a blonde figure on the other side of the battle.  
  
"Matt!!" He exclaimed. "Patamon! Help Gabumon while I go see Matt, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Patamon responded.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to.........................Angemon!!" Angemon glided over to the fight while TK ran around it to reach his brother. "Remember me?"  
  
"What?!" Vinyamon looked up from her victim momentarily to discover her worst nightmare. "You?!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!!" Vinyamon was too shocked to move as the beam of light slammed into her. She flew backwards and reverted to Botanmon from the blow.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Matt!!" TK called as he ran up. "Are you okay?" he asked. He had noticed how his brother was leaning against a tree for support.  
  
"I'm alright.." he lied as he put a hand to his head, which throbbed so badly, he could hardly touch it. TK hugged his brother tightly.  
  
"I was worried..." Matt looked down and smiled at his brother.   
  
"I was too..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
There we go!! My fingers are tired. Was that a fitting end for this chapter?! Did you think any of the jokes were funny?! Would you like to buy a vowel?! Sorry....*takes off headband* Writing fics isn't as easy as it looks....I need one of those white fans with the red dots on them!! (Japanese flag ^_^) I want one!! I don't usually write such violent stories, mind you, this is an occasion!! So tell me how you like the story!! Thank you for reading!!  



	13. The End!! Supposedly...

******************************************  
  
Okay, listen everyone, this is the last part!! Please, I hope this chapter is everything you hoped for, and is okay...ya know? I love your reviews, so keep them coming!!  
  
Oh, you people are everything an author hopes for in a reviewer!! You're all so nice to me and my lame story...I appreciate your support!! *holds up fan w/ red dot* (Isn't that a nifty item? ^-^)  
  
I don't own Digimon in any way.  
  
******************************************  
  
The Digiduds! Part XIII-The End!! Supposedly...  
  
******************************************  
  
"TK!! Matt!!" Tai called.  
  
"I can't believe we lost them..." Joe sighed. He looked around. Then he saw it. His mouth dropped open. It was right there all along!! He couldn't believe he'd missed it!!  
  
"Hey Joe...." Kari said slowly. "What are you looking at?" He turned and looked at her, then he turned back around and stuck his arm out. He pointed. Kari gasped. "Tai look!!"  
  
"Wha...?" Tai swiveled around and made a confused face. "What?"  
  
"They went that way!!"  
  
"How do you know?" Tai asked his little sister. She turned and pointed.   
  
"Matt's harmonica!!"  
  
************************************  
  
"TK, what happened to Mike and TJ?" Matt and his brother were sitting under a tree with their Digimon, recovering from their long battle. Mostly, it was Matt and Gabumon doing the resting while TK and Patamon sat with them.  
  
"I dunno...me and Patamon didn't see them anywhere..." TK answered.  
  
"If they're still around, we should be careful..." Gabumon warned them. Matt nodded.  
  
"They still have a score to settle with us..."  
  
"Don't worry, TK!" Patamon smiled. "We beat them before!!"  
  
"Yeah...I guess your right Patamon." Matt smiled at his brother even though he knew that Mike still had another trick up his sleeve...Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind the tree where they were sitting.   
  
"What was that?" TK asked. He got up and looked while the Digimon followed. The three of them peered around the tree. "Oh, it was only a ....Matt?" TK looked back, only to find empty space where his brother had been sitting moments ago. "Matt, where are you?"  
  
He waited for a moment, but no answer could be heard. "Matt?" Gabumon called this time.  
  
"He was right here, wasn't he?" Patamon wondered while glancing around.   
  
"Let's look for him," Gabumon said. "He could be in trouble."  
  
TK nodded slowly, remembering his conversation with his brother about Mike and TJ...he shuddered. 'No...everything will be okay...' he told himself.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Hold it right there, goggles..." Jim stood partially covered by shadows while addressing Tai.  
  
"Huh? Why should I?" Tai asked, looking at him funny.  
  
"Because...I have your girlfriend..." he smirked. In one foul move, he stepped out of the shadows revealing his captive. He had his hand over Sora's mouth, and Biyomon was nowhere to be found. "I suggest you surrender, to ensure her safety." He grinned widely, confident that he had won. Sora looked over to Tai with wide eyes, writhing in Jim's grip.   
  
"You better let her go..."  
  
"Humph. Make me." His response came calmly, still holding his face in a wide grin. That was it. Tai had about had it with this joker.  
  
"Agumon..." Tai whispered. His dinosaur-buddy nodded. Agumon advanced towards Jim and Sora.   
  
"You better stay back!!" Jim threatened as panic set in him. Agumon took another step forward. "I'm...I'm warning you..." Suddenly, Agumon lunged at Jim. "No, no!!! Stop!!" Jim cried helplessly as Agumon tickled his sides. His grip loosened, and Sora slipped out of Jim's reach, running towards Joe, Kari, Izzy, and company.  
  
"Finish him, Agumon!!"   
  
"Pepper Breath!!" Poof. Jim's head exploded in flames. He began to open his mouth to speak, but a cloud of smoke emerged instead. Then he tipped over. Tai shrugged.  
  
"Oh well." He adjusted is goggles.  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Sora smiled at him.  
  
"Sora!!" Biyomon cried happily, bursting out of the bushes. "I thought I'd never find you!!"  
  
"Biyomon!!" They hugged tightly while Tai gave himself a mental slap. He was so busy looking for Matt and TK, he had forgotten about her.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Matt's not over here, TK...TK?" Patamon glanced around. "TK? Where'd you go?"   
  
"What wrong?" Gabumon inquired, sticking his head out from a wad of brush.  
  
"I can't find TK."  
  
"And, we can't find Matt...They're both missing!!"  
  
"Oh no! What do we do now, Gabumon?"  
  
*************************************  
  
"Matt? Patamon?" TK called softly looking around. He remembered being in a clearing with his brother, Patamon, and Gabumon. Matt had dissapered, and he had been looking for him. He turned around, and was smacked in the back of the head. Now, he was here, wherever that was. It was a room, basically, with very poor décor. The walls were of brick, a nasty olive color, and there was but a single torch lighting the interior. No doors, no windows, no furniture. Actually, it was pretty frightening.  
  
"Anyone..." he whispered. TK shivered.  
  
************************************  
  
"Give it up, blondie." Mike yelled angrily.  
  
"Never..." Matt whispered menacingly.  
  
"You will show me how it works, or you shall pay!!" Mike growled. He held up the Digivice, while he yelled. The two had been fighting, and it was apparent. Mike had a black eye, and Matt had a bloody cut on his arm.  
  
"Give it back!!" Matt slammed into Mike with his fist outstretched. Mike winced while he was tossed against the wall.  
  
"Never!!" Mike growled charging, then driving his foot into Matt's stomach. This caused Matt to punch him in the jaw. Both boys stumbled backwards, and Mike tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Ready to give up?" Matt managed a "I-didn't-even-feel-that" stance, though he was hurting.  
  
"Grrr...." Mike growled, climbing to his knees. "You'll be the one to surrender, if you want your little brother to live." {A/N-I know, same gag twice, but I'm lucky to be able to write at all, I mean, I'm starting to get the dreaded writer's block...}  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't make a move. What could he do? Here he was, ready to beat his biggest rival, second to Tai, into a pulp. But, he couldn't.   
  
"I'm glad you see it my way..." He wiped some blood from his lip and snapped his fingers. A door opened in the wall of the room. Gustmon stepped in solemnly. He stepped over to Matt and plucked him off the ground. Then he exited through the doorway in the way, followed closely by Mike who still clutched the Digivice in one hand.  
  
**************************************  
  
TK sighed. How long he had been siting there was a mystery to him. He perked up when a rumbling noise came from the wall. The wall opened slowly in one spot, forming a square passageway. He got up to investigate, But began to back away as TJ entered the room.  
  
"Hahaaa...." He laughed. "We got you!!"  
  
"What's going on, here?" TK demanded of him.  
  
"We're gonna get rid of you..." TK swallowed. 'Get rid of?!' he thought frantically.  
  
"Why? What did we do to you?"  
  
"You interfered with the plans of our superior..." Mike informed the little Digidestined, as he stepped in the room. TJ nodded.  
  
"Lavamon!! Over here!!" Lavamon stomped through the miniature doorway at the command of his human friend. He thumped over to where TK stood. TK backed away.  
  
Lavamon growled in a rather threatening manner, petrifying poor TK, who was helpless against the group of three. Lavamon then scooped up the blonde in his claws and all left the room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Patamon! Gabumon!" Kari called running up to them.  
  
"Where are Matt and TK?" Tai asked.  
  
The two Digimon exchanged glances before Patamon responded: "We don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Joe cried as he began to panic.  
  
"Oh dear.." Mimi said to herself. "I wonder what happened to them..."  
  
"What did happen, you two?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well...we were sitting, then we heard a noise. TK, Patamon, and I went to look, and when we got back, Matt was gone!" Gabumon explained.  
  
"Then, when we were looking for Matt, TK disappeared!!" Patamon told the group.  
  
"Hmmmm....." Izzy murmured as he examined his Digivice. "It seems to be out of power..."  
  
"Here, Izzy." Sora held out her Digivice for inspection. Izzy picked it up. It began to beep and glow like crazy. All peered over his shoulders while he checked the screen.  
  
"Four dots...?" Kari asked.  
  
"It must be Matt and TK!!" Mimi cried triumphantly.   
  
"But who's with them?" Joe asked, still in the midst of his panic attack.  
  
"Hmm...Sera, Jim, Dizzy, Kai, Tari, Mini...." Izzy counted. "It must be the last two!"  
  
"Yeah... what were their names?" Tai scratched his head while speaking.  
  
"Who knows..." Joe sighed.  
  
"Aww....Joe!" Gomamon laughed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Lavamon entered a room with two large torches on either side of a wide altar. Beyond the altar, was only darkness. Not regular darkness, but PURE darkness. TK shivered his fright was apparent for he was shaking. Lavamon dumped him on the ground. TK almost tipped over when he saw Gustmon carrying Matt into the room. Matt was also dropped on the floor.   
  
"Matt are you okay?" TK asked rushing over to his brother. Matt groaned as he held his stomach. His ribcage was hurting from the kick Mike gave him earlier.   
  
"Yeah..." He lied through his teeth, trying to comfort his little brother, who already noticed his bloody arm.  
  
**************************************  
  
"There?! Are you sure, Izzy?" Mimi asked with a skeptical expression. The group looked out at an old cabin in the middle of the woods. "But...it's so....brown, and icky!"  
  
Joe sighed. "Same old Mimi..."  
  
"I'm positive that's where the signals are coming from." Izzy told them, handing Sora her Digivice.  
  
"So? What are we waiting for?" Tai asked.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Yes Gustmon?" Mike turned to face his Digimon.  
  
"We have visitors, sir."  
  
"Why don't we let them in, eh?"  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
***********************************  
  
The group stepped onto the porch. Tai reached to grab the doorknob, but before he could touch it, the floor dropped out beneath their feet.  
  
"What's going on?!" Joe yelled to no one in particular.  
  
"I dunno if I want to find out!!" Tai yelled. The kids fell further and further into the dark hole with their Digimon falling right behind them. Tai's eyes widened as he saw the brick floor come closer and closer to his face until he collided with it. SMACK!! "Oww..." Tai mumbled. He rolled over. "You guys okay?"  
  
  
"I think so..." Agumon responded. The heap of children and Digimon slowly got off of one another and they got back on track.  
  
"Which way?" Gabumon asked. There was a fork in the passage ahead of them. Everyone sighed.   
  
"I think...that way." Izzy pointed.  
  
"How do you know?" Mimi asked.  
  
"My Digivice says that way too..." Tai informed them.  
  
"Okay, then I guess we'll go that way." Kari said.  
  
********************************************  
  
"What are we going to do, Matt?" TK shivered.  
  
"I don't know, TK." He sighed. What were they supposed to do?  
  
"Okay, now it's time we get the show on the road." Mike grinned as he re-entered the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Matt got up and stood protectively in front of his little brother. An evil grin crept across Mike's face.  
  
"To kill you...unfortunately, I don't have enough time to dispose of you myself. Instead, my superior has ordered me to bring you here. Your greatness does enjoy ripping his victims apart...."  
  
"Matt...he's kidding, right?" TK quivered, taking cover behind the older boy.  
  
Suddenly, a large tremendous crashing noise could be heard from outside the room.  
  
"What...?" Mike looked surprised. "You!!"  
  
"Who, us?" Tai teased, standing beside Greymon.  
  
"But the...the..."  
  
"Evil Digimon?" Tai helped. "We took care of them."  
  
"Guys!!" TK waved and began running towards them with Matt, but they were cut short by Gustmon.  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon cried.  
  
"TK!!" Patamon yelled.  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to..................Garurumon!!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to....................Angemon!!" The pair of Champions charged Gustmon with all their might. "Hand of Fate!!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!!"  
  
"Wind Barrell!! The two streams of energy soared through the tornado and smashed the opposite wall to pieces. "Humph..." Gustmon sneered. The force of the two blows had broken his tornado.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!" Gustmon's eyes widened as he tried to run from the golden energy, but failed miserably. He was hit hard in the stomach and reverted to Coomon.  
  
"Fire Buster!!" Fire spouted from Lavamon's mouth as he attempted to take down Angewoman.  
  
"Horn Torpedo!!" Red and yellow exploded as the room was lit up by the blast.   
  
"I think it's time for a little Needle Spray!!" Togemon yelled. Needles flew at Lavamon who charred them with his Fire Buster.  
  
"Meteor Wing!!"   
  
"Gah?!" Lavamon swung around and was hit square in the face with the flames.  
  
"Nova Blast!!" The ball of fire was all Lavamon needed to keel over and revert to Redmon.  
  
"YOU HAVE FAILED AGAIN!!" TJ and Mike suddenly had petrified looks on their faces.  
  
"Your highness...we-" Mike stuttered.  
  
"NO MORE EXCUSES!! I SHALL FINISH THIS MYSELF!! GIGA CANNON!!" Out of the darkness flew two balls of bright firey energy that wiped out Redmon and Coomon, and sent Mike and TJ flying.   
  
"Machinedramon?" Matt looked on with a stunned expression as none other stepped out from behind the shadows.  
  
"So your behind this!!" Tai yelled angrily. "Agumon, do your stuff!!"  
  
"Agumon WARP Digivolve to..............................WarGreymon!!"  
  
"Gabumon!!" Matt called.  
  
"Gabumon WARP Digivolve to...............................MetalGarurumon!!"  
  
"Terra Force!!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!!" The two attacks had surprised Machinedramon, and they had also slammed into him. He landed hard, and shifted to expose a bit of mechanical damage. He growled to himself and vowed revenge as he retreated.  
  
"All right!!"  
  
"You guys really beat him good!!" Tai and Matt congratulated their Digimon as they reverted to their Rookie forms.  
  
"Matt, look..." TK tugged on Matt's shirt and pointed to where TJ and Mike lay after being blasted by Machinedramon. Matt sighed.  
  
"We better go take a look..." he told his little brother. The two jogged over to the boys, followed by the rest of the group. Matt carefully flipped Mike over and gasped. Instead of blood and skin, he saw metal under the thin layer of peach colored plastic. Mike was an android. TK gasped also as TJ was too an android.   
  
"Mwahahaa....yes....we...are..machines..." Mike struggled. "All...of...us...were. Machinedramon created us...from the worst qualities of all the Digidestined....in an attempt to destroy you with your own darkness..." Mike continued. "We were....so...close....." These were the last words uttered by Mike as his circutry began to fizzle and he was no more.  
  
"I can't believe it..." Sora said. "They were all androids..."  
  
"How interesting..." Izzy mumbled.  
  
Tai began to fume. "No wonder Kai punched so hard!!" Matt looked at him funny.  
  
"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Kai was made of metal!! He was cheating!!"  
  
  
The End {Sort of...^_~}  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Was that okay? I worked very hard on the ending, so I hope you enjoyed it! And if you didn't, I don't wanna hear about it...anyhow thank you all soo much for reading, reviewing, etc. And I will maybe put out another story soon, okies? *holds up fan* Must run! Thank you all again!!  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Epilogue!!

***********************************************  
  
Well, somebody said something about a sequel, but I'm too lazy to write one. So, instead of leaving you people hanging, this is the epilogue!! Less work for me, more entertainment for you!! Oh, and I hope you all have a very happy Thanksgiving!!  
  
Reviewers, you're on the verge of making me cry tears of joy, over here. You guys are sooo nice!!  
  
I don't own any part of Digimon. I probably never will.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The Digiduds!-The Epilogue!!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Matt bent down slowly to pick up his Digivice. It had a few scratches on the screen, after being thrown around so much. It was lying next to the hunk of metal that was once Mike.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?" TK caustiously walked towards his older brother. Matt got up quietly. Taking one more glance at his Digivice, he then put it safely in his pocket.  
  
"Nothing, TK." He answered slowly, a bit overwhelmed by everything that just happened. They began to walk away from the shattered machinary, but Matt glanced back one more time at Mike and TJ. What could they have wanted his Digivice for, anyway?   
  
"Matt, TK!! Are you guys coming or what?" Tai yelled impatiently. After Machinedramon's retreat they had taken a look around, but Matt and TK weren't quite finished looking, yet.  
  
"Yeah, were coming, Tai." The pair of blondes strolled up slowly, making their way around all of the charred debris from the battle.  
  
"Is everyone ready to start walking?" Sora glanced at her friends.  
  
"Wait," Joe told her. "Matt, let me change your bandage." The boy nodded slowly as he put his arm out for inspection. He adjusted his glasses. The bandage he had put on the bloody cut was soaked red already.  
  
"Izzy," he began, "what could someone do, if they got a hold of one of our Digivices?"  
  
"Hmm?" Izzy looked up. "What do you mean, Matt?"  
  
"I mean, if someone got their hands on a Digivice, could they do anything with it?" He asked as the bandage on his arm was fussed with.  
  
"I'm not sure..." He typed some things on his computer before continuing. "They might be able to Digivolve a Digimon....but probably only if they had the owner of the Digivice." Matt's mind began racing. 'But what Digimon would they Digivolve?'   
  
"Matt, I'm done." Matt snapped out of his thoughts, to find everyone staring at him.  
  
"Are you okay, Matt?" Gabumon looked up at him with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." He answered slowly. "Are we going to go now?"  
  
"Sure.." Tai looked at him suspicously. "Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, alright?" The others looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go, then..." Tai glanced around at the group to make sure.  
  
"So, where are we going, Tai?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Do we ever know where we're going?" Joe sighed.  
  
"Awww, Joe!!" Gomamon laughed. As they walked, Matt thought to himself. 'Maybe, they wantyed to Digivolve their Digimon and overthrow Machinedramon...No, they had their own Digivices...But those were black! They might've wanted to try to defeat Machinedramon by using the power of our good Digivices...Either way,' he thought, 'they would need me to activate my Digivice...but they had me!! But then why would Mike have been demanding to know how it worked?'  
  
"Gennai!!" Izzy exclaimed. The holographic being had just popped himself out of the dirt a little ahead of where they were walking.  
  
"Hello, kids." The old figure greeted them. "I have news."  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked him.  
  
"Well, do you remember the robotic Digidestined that you fought before?" The kids nodded. "They were made by Machinedramon out of all of the worst qualities from inside you, kids."  
  
"Mike told me..." Matt began as all eyes turned towards him, "the same thing. That they were made of our worst qualities...."  
  
"Yes, but they are also reflections of you." The kids and Digimon gasped.  
  
"Like, in a mirror?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes, only bad verisons of you." Matt's eyes widened.  
  
"So, if they were reflections of us, they could've used our Digivices?" He asked.  
  
"Mmmm....I suppose..." Gennai answered. "They did have Digivices of their own, though..."  
  
'Their Digivices were evil dark versions of ours...' Matt thought. "What would happen if one dark one and one of ours were brought together?"  
  
"Nothing if not both of them were activated by their rightful owners. Only the true owner of a Digivice can activate it."  
  
'Mike must not have know that part...' Matt thought.  
  
"But what if they were activated?" Izzy asked.  
  
"The energy would mix, creating a balance of dark and light, releasing the ultimate Digivolving power." The children's eyes widened. "But," he continued, "since there are two Digivices involved, there must be two Digimon involved. These two Digimon would merge in the power of the two Digivices, forming the perfect Mega Digimmon."  
  
'Mike was trying to overthrow Machinedramon!! He wanted Garurumon and Gustmon to merge!! But he didn't know that he couldn't activate my Digivice...that was why he was killed by Machinedramon. Machinedramon had known all along.'   
  
"Matt?" Tai waved a hand in front of the blonde's face.  
  
"What?" Matt realized he had been spacing out again.  
  
"Tell us what's going on Matt," Gabumon firmly told him. Matt sighed. He slowly began his story and explained what he was thinkng about, and what he had concluded. Although, he never mentioned that Mike had punched him. Tai would be laughing then.  
  
The End! (Really!!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay!! Now, unless someone is really eager for a sequel, The Digiduds is over...totally. I hope you liked the story!! Thank you all for reviewing, and that story idea I had will be put into type very soon!! Must run, all!! *waves* Thanks for everything!! *holds up fan* Bye!!  



End file.
